memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Antares
|Registry = NCC-501 |owner = |operator = Starfleet |Status = Destroyed |Datestatus = 2266 |Logo = Antares assignment patch.png }} :This article refers to the Federation starship. For other meanings, please see Antares (disambiguation). The Antares was a 23rd century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. Classified as an ship, the Antares had a registry of NCC-501. The Antares was installed with a crew module. In 2266, Captain Ramart was the commanding officer of this ship. His first officer-navigator was Tom Nellis. There were an additional 18 male crewmembers aboard the Antares. In that year, the crew of the Antares transferred a young man, Charles Evans, who had been stranded on the planet Thasus for fourteen years, to the , so he could be transported to Earth Colony Alpha V to be reunited with his closest living relatives. On Stardate 1535.8, the Antares was destroyed when young Charlie used his psychokinetic powers to make a baffle plate on the shield of the ship's energy pile "go away." Charlie did not seem to understand the seriousness of his actions, saying simply that the baffle plate was warped, and that the Antares would have blown up anyway. ( ) Antares personnel * See ''Antares'' personnel Appendices Background According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, the Antares was named after Antares, one of the brightest stars in the northern night sky. In the episode, the ship was given four different descriptions: 1) cargo vessel, 2) transport ship, 3) science-probe vessel, and 4) survey ship. The crew of the Antares wore old-style Starfleet uniforms left over from the original pilot episodes. One of these uniforms was worn by an individual appearing in . The second edition of the Star Trek Concordance, by Bjo Trimble, had an original design illustration from Brian Pimenta of the Antares with registry number NCC-717. In the Encyclopedia, a registry number of NCC-501 was given to the Antares based on conjecture by Michael Okuda. Okuda later used this registry number in the remastered version of "Charlie X." In this remastering, the Antares was essentially seen as a CGI model of the robot grain ships seen in , with an addition of a "crew module." The prefix "USS" was never mentioned in dialog nor appears on the ship's hull. http://trekmovie.com/2008/02/07/tos-r-producers-talk-ultimate-computer-and-share-new-images/ Additionally, in the second edition of the Encyclopedia, the Antares was listed in the list of Federation starships as the prototype ship of the Antares-class starship, with the also stated to be of this class. http://www.startrek.com/database_article/antares-u-s-s StarTrek.com listed this ship as USS Antares . Apocrypha An science vessel, also named USS Antares, was part of the Star Trek: Orion Rendezvous planetarium show, produced in and authorized by Paramount Pictures in conjunction with the Star Trek: Federation Science exhibit. The ship was commanded by Captain Katryana DiChario, and left Neptune Station on a mission to explore a recently discovered, artificially-constructed wormhole interstellar transit system that had "jump points" throughout the Milky Way Galaxy at real-life scientific phenomena, such as the Orion Nebula, the Crab Nebula, a flare star, etc. Geordi La Forge was a temporary crewmember during the expedition, along with a group of Starfleet cadets (the audience). External links * * [http://www.trekships.org/antares.htm Antares-class] at the Advanced Starship Design Bureau - includes a fan-made reconstruction of Brian Pimenta's illustration from Star Trek Concordance of this ship de:Antares (NCC-501) es:USS Antares Antares